For whom the bell tolls
by amythistmoongodess
Summary: Draco finally gets his Ginny but his happness is felt all to soon for disaster is soon to strike


For whom the bell tolls  
Original characters by J.K. Rowling  
  
Four bells are heard in the distance  
Four lives are ended in an instance  
One rose, a simple sweet affection known  
One tear, a bitter sour feeling shown  
Her heart never to be broken  
His name never to be spoken  
  
Draco molded himself against the cold wall, waiting for the right moment to dash to the other side of the hallway, and slither up along the staircase. Listening for a moment he heard the footsteps getting farther and farther away. Risking a peek, he slowly inched around the corner until he had a fully unobstructed view of the Slytherin hallway. Torches flickered dimly along the wall, making it hard to see the man clad in black.  
Snape stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. Draco's heart rate jumped as he dashed back around the corner. Snape's footsteps were getting closer again, and Draco pressed himself so flat against the wall that his robe was no help in protecting him from the cold. Shivering furiously he waited for snape to turn around and head back to his office. A second later his waiting payed off as snape retreating steps were heard throughout the hallway  
Letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding he rushed across the hallway and bounded up the stairs, clearly up to no good. A few more staircases and he was home free. Stepping off one staircase he rounded the corner onto another when who else but a Weasley was right in his way.  
Ginny stopped just a few steps short of tackling Malfoy. Scowling at him she went to make her way around him, but went instead to kick him when he wouldn't let her pass. Frustrated she slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms. Draco only smiled in reaction.  
"Who do you think you are Malfoy?!" she yelled.  
"Well, well, well, the ugly duckling speaks." he sneered.  
"Better than what you are."  
"And what's that?" he asked, ever curious.  
"A death eater, what did you think I would say?"  
"Your very unkind to call me that after I just gave you a compliment."  
"COMPLIMENT!" she screamed "you just called me ugly!"  
"Correction dear Weasley, I called you the ugly duckling."  
"And the difference is?" she huffed  
"Didn't you ever read the story about the ugly duckling? Obviously not. Well in the end the ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan." he was just to cocky for his own good.  
"Well if you think that's going to swoon me off my feet then you've got another thing coming!"  
"Me! Swoon a Weasley!? Wouldn't dream of it." but his actions spoke louder than words and as he spoke a rose appeared in his hand and he let it caress her cheek.  
"Where were you heading Draco?" she asked, her breath getting heavier.  
"The owlry and you?" he asked  
"Just came from there" she said.  
"Well I have no reason to go there now." he said, pulling a piece of folded parchment out of his robes and handing it to her. Then slowly he turned and walked away.  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled, waiting till he turned "when you get to your room don't keep my owl waiting. She doesn't like sitting in peoples rooms for long."  
"Why would your owl be in my room?" he said squeezing it out of her.  
"How thick can you get!? Why else would my owl be in your room? I sent you a letter."  
"I know but it was fun squeezing it out of you."  
Ginny was speechless, she knew he'd won this round. Giving up she ran towards Gryffindor, leaving Draco behind smiling like the devil.  
Rounding the corner to Slytherin hallway he ran smack into Snape. Gasping he looked up and backed away. Snape looked at him and frowned disapprovingly.   
"Now what would a Slytherin like yourself be doing coming from the only hallway leading to the Gryffindor house?"  
"I was in the owlry." he said  
Just then a first year named Phillip, a rather unintelligent Slytherin, stumbled upon them.  
"What's going on?" he asked  
"None of your business!" snape yelled "what are you doing out of bed?"  
"Um Professor Snape, you changed our curfew, we have an extra hour." he said.  
"Your lucky, the two of you. Next time I wont be so lenient. Now go inside and don't come out again until morning!"  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco followed Phillip into Slytherin, after giving Snape a few questioning looks. Once inside Draco ran up to his room and locked the door. Sitting on his bed was a light brown owl. In its beak was a heavy piece of parchment.  
Nervously he unfolded it and read what it said. Finishing he hid it in his drawer and walked down to the common room closet grabbing his invisibility cloak. Putting it on he ignored Crabbe and Goyle's questions, opened the portrait hole and stepped into the hallway. After taking a quick look around, he ran out onto the quidditch field, like Ginny had told him to.  
Looking around he didn't see anything, at first. Then a second later he saw a figure in a black hooded cloak. His instinct was to run from the dark lord, but something willed him to stay. Suddenly the hood fell and Draco saw it was Ginnny. Releaved he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Smiling he entwined his hand with hers.   
"You scared me for a second there." he said.  
"What?"  
"I thought you were Voldemort at first."  
"You're a downright git you know that!"  
"I'm serious!" he said, barely barely missing her hand, that was intended to slap him.  
"Good thing you didn't run off into the forest screaming for Hagrid" she said, giggling.  
"Hey now that not cool!"he said frowning. "So where are we going?"  
"Oh you mean I didn't tell you in my letter? Must have slipped my mind"  
"I guess so."  
"Well anyway, did you bring your broom?"  
"No you never mentioned it."  
"Oops ok well might as well apparate it then"  
A few minutes later Ginny and Draco were flying high in the sky, heading for Malfoy Manor. Draco had never felt as free as he did right now, flying high with the girl of his dream's arms around his waist. He was completely unaware of he evil plan that was almost fully carried out. Unaware that he was a part of it.  
Draco swooped towards the ground, leaned forward slightly, and touched down onto the frassy front of malfoy manor. Grabbing Ginny's hand he led her inside and into the linving room. Ginny could tell he was liiking for his parents, so she decided to clue him on.  
"Draco, I've always wanted to see your house. Do you think maybe you could show me around?" she cooed.  
"Sure, maybe we'll get lucky and find my parents on the way."  
Draco led her around the first floor, taking her through the dinning room, the great hall, the sitting room, and the library. Then he took her to the second floor leading her around the study, his parents room, the guest room, and his room. Finally he led her back down the stairs, through the sitting room, and through a door-funny she hadn't noticed it before. They went through a long hallway lit with torches, further descending into the depths of the dungeons.  
"Well this is it." Draco said, breaking the silence.  
"I've always loved your dungeons" Ginny said  
Draco's expression changed from bored to confused as he watched Ginny navigate her way around the dungeons perfectly. Draco was about to confront her, when she pulled out a set of keys from her robes and opened a cell. Walking to the cell he risked a peek inside.  
Gasping he stepped into the cell, and jumped as the door slammed shut behind him. On the floor of the cell, in a crumpled heap, was his father Lucius, his mother Narcissa, and one other. Walking further into the cell he looked at the figure, who was cradled in his mother's arms. Slowly he leaned down and lifted her robes off her face. She was lying flat on her stonach in a child like position.   
Her face was covered by her hair, and as Draco lifted it into his hands he shuddered at the sight of its color, a fiery red that could only belong to a Weasley. Draco stumbled back against the cell door, looking at Ginny's lifeless body. Breathing heavily he turned around and jerked on the bars, desperate to get out.  
A figure in the shadows caught his eye, and stopped his violent attempts, and he watched as Ginny, his Ginny, stepped out in front of him.  
"Ginny?" he said quietly.  
"No. But wouldn't you be so happy of this was all a dream?"  
"What are you"  
"What?! What am I?!" she growled, "well I'll show you not what I am, but who I am!"  
Slowly Ginny began to rapidly change shape, growing taller, wider, and gaining a certain evil sense. The figure, who was hidden by shadow, stepped into the light and revealed its face to Draco.  
"Voldemort" he gasped "what have you done?!"  
"Its not what I have done, its what your father has done. He betrayed me, denied me your loyalty. Said you'd fallen in love and that you wouldn't be joining me."  
"He spoke the truth. I asked him to spare me. My father understood. Said it would be taken care of."  
"Well it has been taken care of. For his betrayal I killed him, your mother, and your love" he said, the last part full of bitter cold contempt. "And now" he continued "I shall kill you too. Unless you agree to join me. Join me Draco and we can bring them back."  
"Never! I will never join you! You'll just have to kill me"  
"Oh no you see I will make you suffer."  
"What are you going on about?"  
"I'll leave you here with nothing but the carcases of your loved ones to keep you company. Goodbye Draco."  
And with that he walked away, waiting to hear nim cry out, to change his mind. But Draco would not cry out. He stayed silent, keeping the dark lord from having his pleasure. He knew that Voldemort had been counting on him joining him. He would never have killed his father unless he knew he would have to bring him back to life. Silence was the only way to free his father's soul from his torment.  
Slowly Draco laid on top of his fathers lifeless chest, bringing his cold hand to rest on Draco's back. Closing his eyes, he waited for death. Waited for life to take him away from the torture he had known. Soon they would find him and bury them apart. So he cherished the moment and locked it in his heart. In one hand he held his mother's, in the other his love's, and dreamt of the place where they could all be together, knowing no fear, and fearing no death.  
The end.  
A/N~ Ok I hope you all like my little angst. It kinda strays in the beginning but it pulls together quite nicely for the ending.  
Major thanks to:  
GodessAthena-yes you are crazy but sometimes crazy is good, and in this case crazy is only another word for brilliance. Thanks for the inspiring words.  
Smart-cookie- thanks for the tip, remember I'm new at this. Love ya!  
Tess- some of the best writers have come from writing little things like this. Thanks for the confidence boost it made me feel lucky to have honest people on this site. Maybe you should put your own skills to work so I can see how great of writer you can be. 


End file.
